Quiconque sauve une vie
by Hepi De Soja
Summary: Et si Tom Jedusor n'avait pas été abandonné par son père ?


**Quiconque Sauve Une Vie**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Une nouvelle fic, toujours sur Tom Jedusor. Avant qu'il ne devienne un mage noir ravageant le monde des sorciers, il se trouve qu'un moldu aurait **** à lui seul**** peut-être pu tout changer : j'ai nommé Tom Jedusor Senior. Je vous laisse lire et laissez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir de lire vos commentaires !**

Assis sur le plancher en bois, il joue dans le salon. Il aime beaucoup cette pièce avec ses grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur la vallée. Ce matin, elles laissent passer les rayons du soleil qui se lève à peine pour éclairer doucement le parquet et la petite toupie qu'il s'amuse à faire tournoyer devant lui. C'est son père qui l'a lui a offerte. A cette pensée, il sourit. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de jouet à lui avant d'arriver ici. A l'orphelinat, il devait toujours tout partager avec les autres enfants. Il était petit, mais il se rappelait encore à quel point il détestait cela. Tellement que même lorsqu'il n'avait pas à se battre pour l'une de ces babioles, usées et cassées pour la plupart, il n'avait pas le coeur à s'amuser avec.

C'était un endroit si déplaisant, si sordide... Il ne se souvenait pas des détails, seulement d'images floues mais au combien ancrées dans sa mémoire : les murs gris et sales, la petite cour à l'arrière, la méchanceté et la brutalité des autres, sa différence, la couleur terne des uniformes... et le froid. Surtout le froid. Un froid présent dans les moindres recoins qui empêchait tout sentiment de bien-être ou de sécurité, un froid si tenace qu'il lui semblait toujours qu'au dehors le ciel était sombre et pluvieux même lorsqu'il était peut-être en réalité clair et bleu. Il se rappelait aussi du rebord d'une fenêtre à travers laquelle il pouvait voir la rue en tendant un peu le cou. C'était le fenêtre où il espérait, et même priait sans arrêt. La fenêtre dont il essuyait la buée pour enfin le voir arriver, celui qui viendrait le chercher. A l'époque, il n'avait pas la notion du temps mais il se doutait à présent qu'il avait dû rester là des heures durant, à regarder au loin. Dans le vague. Fuyant comme il le pouvait le froid de l'orphelinat qui le rattrapait sans cesse.

Un jour pourtant, il était venu. Ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait très bien. On l'avait fait descendre dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait vu cet homme, grand avec des cheveux d'un brun aussi sombres que les siens, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et même s'il ne parvenait pas à y croire, il avait compris qui il était et qu'il venait pour l'emmener avec lui. C'était comme s'il l'avait lu dans son esprit. Ce jour-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais, le jour où ses prières d'enfant avaient enfin été exaucées.

La toupie s'arrêta et Tom tendit la main pour la faire repartir lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Son père entra et sourit, amusé de trouver son fils de si bonne heure dans la pièce qu'il affectionnait le plus. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Il est très tôt, Tom.

L'enfant reporta les yeux sur la toupie qu'il tenait à la main.

- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien être ici.

Tom Jedusor regarda son fils relancer son jouet. L'objet tournoya sur lui-même et se maintient en équilibre. Il l'avait dénichée dans une petite boutique au village. C'était une boutique qu'il avait toujours connue mais dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle était bien trop miteuse pour un jeune aristocrate arrogant comme lui. Lorsqu'il avait acheté ce jouet quelque jours plus tôt, il n'avait pourtant même pas fait attention à l'adresse du magasin. Il n'avait pensé qu'à faire plaisir à son fils. D'ordinaire, ce genre de petites attentions ne lui ressemblaient pas mais Tom en venait de plus en plus fréquemment à se surprendre lui-même ces derniers temps.

Ce changement était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était intervenu quelque mois après qu'il ait quitté Mérope Gaunt, cette sorcière qui l'avait ensorcelé et avec laquelle il s'était marié bien malgré lui dans une sorte d'accès de folie, dont – il en était certain – elle était entièrement responsable. Il se rappelait de l'année qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie comme d'un long rêve, à la fois merveilleux et sans conséquence. Seulement, c'était devenu un véritable cauchemar du jour au lendemain, lorsqu'il avait soudain pris conscience, il ne savait trop comment, qu'il s'agissait en fait de la réalité et qu'elle était bien moins reluisante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé pendant des mois.

D'abord, il avait adoré de manière totalement inexplicable une femme qui, en reprenant ses esprits, ne lui inspirait plus que du dégoût. Il s'était même alors demandé comment il avait pu un jour poser les yeux sur elle puisqu'elle était pauvre, et ne présentait absolument aucun attrait physique. Sans compter qu'elle était la fille du paria de Little Hangleton. De ce fait, il s'était d'ailleurs immédiatement douté que son père apprenant la nouvelle avait dû le déshériter dans l'heure. L'idée même qu'il ait pu avoir le moindre contact physique avec elle était une véritable insulte. Il se rappelait encore de l'impression de souillure et d'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti en prenant conscience de toute l'horreur de sa situation. Elle était enceinte. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il reconnaisse un jour en cet enfant l'union entre lui et cette... chose. Lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de rester, il s'était détourné sans un regard en se disant que de toute façon si elle mettait l'enfant au monde, il serait absolument impossible de certifier qu'il était bien de lui.

Il était ensuite retourné chez ses parents qui avait fini par l'accepter de nouveau comme leur fils malgré les ragots colportés au village. Dès lors, même s'il avait tout fait pour, rien n'avait plus été pareil. _Il_ n'avait plus été pareil. Sans le vouloir, il n'avait cessé de penser et repenser à cet enfant qui allait naître ou était peut-être même déjà né de lui. Il n'avait absolument aucun remord à l'idée d'avoir abandonné sa mère mais il se voyait dans cet enfant. Il était persuadé que c'était un garçon et qu'il lui ressemblerait comme son véritable fils. Au fil des jours, cet être, qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui, si cela se trouvait, n'existait même pas, prenait une place grandissante dans son esprit au point qu'il s'inquiétât bientôt de sa santé mentale. Il ne dormait plus, il n'arrivait plus à manger non plus, il ne faisait plus de longue balade à cheval dans la campagne comme autrefois... Il passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à tourner en rond, en pensant et à repensant à cet enfant, comme une partie de lui-même qu'il aurait abandonné quelque part... Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus il s'effrayait. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il plus vivre sa vie sans se préoccuper de personne d'autre que lui-même, et encore moins d'un enfant dont il n'avait pas voulu ? Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort qui l'obligeait sans cesse à tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête comme s'il se devait d'être concerné d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Son affliction dura quatre ans. Quatre longues années durant lesquelles seul son orgueil le retint de partir à la recherche de l'enfant en question. Ses parents, particulièrement sa mère, s'inquiétaient pour lui sans pour autant parvenir à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quelle réaction eurent-ils pourtant lorsqu'il se décida à le leur expliquer ! Dès lors, ils s'étaient plus attachés qu'à lui faire admettre qu'il n'avait pas de fils, que cet enfant n'existait pas et que même si par malheur il existait, il ne devait pas absolument rien représenter pour lui. Mais lui, il savait que le seul moyen pour que son état s'améliore, était de connaître la vérité, le fin mot de l'histoire ! Intérieurement, il souhaitait avoir la confirmation que l'enfant n'existait pas, qu'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Et s'il existait vraiment, et bien il aviserait. Dans tous les cas, il devait savoir. Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son projet à son père, ce dernier avait menacé une nouvelle fois de le déshériter, mais il n'en avait eu cure, il ne pouvait plus rester comme cela, il lui fallait des réponses.

Il s'était rendu à Londres. Arrivé là-bas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, son état ne s'était pas du tout arrangé. Il avait dormi encore moins et mangé plus mal que jamais, mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté, bien au contraire. Comme si son destin était désormais lié à sa quête, il s'était répété sans cesse qu'il ne repartirait pas avant de l'avoir achevée. Ses premières recherches s'étaient révélées longues et infructueuses. Il ignorait alors totalement l'endroit où Mérope avait bien pu trouver refuge. L'appartement miteux qu'ils avaient occupé était désormais vide. Il avait alors mené sa petite enquête dans le quartier mais personne ne semblait se souvenir de cette femme et encore moins de son enfant, comme si elle n'avait laissé absolument aucune trace. Il s'était donc rendu à la police, espérant trouver de plus amples renseignements, mais son nom ne figurait dans aucun registre. Tom avait alors été convaincu que le sort s'acharnait sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, un coursier vienne frapper à la porte de l'appartement qu'il avait loué avec une lettre du commissariat. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de Mérope en revanche, son nom à lui – Tom Jedusor – figurait sur le registre... d'un orphelinat. Il avait enfilé un manteau et s'y était rendu immédiatement L'orphelinat était sinistre mais c'est là où il avait trouvé toutes les réponses à ses questions.

La toupie vacilla de plus en plus et tomba une nouvelle fois. Le jeune Tom la ramassa machinalement mais son père lui prit doucement des mains pour la faire tournoyer à son tour. Tous les deux la regardèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à nouveau.

- On y va ? Demanda Tom à son père une fois qu'elle eût roulé sur le sol.

On dirait que tu es pressé de partir, lui fit remarquer ce dernier.

- Ce n'est pas cela, répondit lentement l'enfant. Mais je sais que _eux_ sont pressés que l'on parte.

Tom observa son fils un instant. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Il y avait chez lui si peu de Mérope que Tom se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas né de lui tout seul. Il aurait d'ailleurs tellement aimé que ce soit le cas. Si ce genre de miracle avait été possible, tous ses problèmes auraient été réglés. Ses parents lui auraient tout pardonné et ce matin ils n'auraient pas eu à partir de chez eux.

- Nous reviendrons un jour, promit Tom à son fils en se levant.

Il en était persuadé, un jour, ses parents lui pardonneraient. Lorsqu'il était revenu frapper à leur porte quelques semaines plutôt avec cet enfant qu'il considérait désormais comme son véritable fils, il y avait eu une très violente dispute entre eux. Son père, pas plus que sa mère, ne voulaient pas de ce soi-disant petit-fils. Mais Tom ne s'était pas laissé convaincre et finalement, ses parents lui avaient tout juste accordé quelques jours ici avec son enfant, le temps qu'il trouve un autre endroit où habiter. Et il en avait trouvé un, dans une autre région d'Angleterre, le temps que les choses se calment.

- Tu viens ?

C'était son fils qui l'appelait. Il avait été chercher son sac et se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte. A la fin de sa phrase, Tom avait eu l'impression qu'il avait été sur le point d'ajouter un mot, un mot simple comme papa, mais non. C'était trop tôt, tout n'était pas encore pardonné. L'orphelinat était un souvenir trop récent et trop douloureux pour le petit garçon qui lui attribuait toujours en partie la responsabilité des quatre années qu'il avait passé là-bas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux quittaient le manoir. Le fils, d'un pas décidé, le père en faisant des efforts pour ne pas se retourner. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlaient, entre eux tout restait à construire.

Sur le moment, ils firent pas attention à l'homme qu'ils croisèrent en chemin et qui s'arrêta pour les regarder passer avec un sourire, mais, après coup, le jeune Tom qui marchait aux côtés de son père, se retourna légèrement comme s'il avait ressenti un certain trouble. A y regarder de plus près, l'individu était habillé bizarrement et portait une longue barbe blanche semblable à celle d'un Père Noël. Voyant que l'enfant s'était retourné, ce dernier lui adressa d'ailleurs un curieux hochement de tête, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres, comme s'ils se connaissaient. Tom ne lui répondit pas et reprit son chemin, perplexe. Mais Albus Dumbledore - parce que c'était lui - continua à l'observer un moment.

Sa mission était enfin terminée. Il était revenu dans le passé pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Lorsque Tom Jedusor avait quitté Mérope Gaunt, au détour d'une ruelle de Londres, il lui avait jeté un sortilège qu'il avait récemment élaboré et qui avait de pouvoir de rendre un père attaché à son fils. Le sortilège avait mis du temps à agir mais il semblait qu'au final il ait eu l'effet escompté. Dumbledore avait seulement rapidement replongé dans le temps pour s'en assurer. A présent le monde dans lequel il allait revenir serait bien plus heureux que celui qu'il avait laissé parce qu'avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il était certain qu'il n'y aurait plus de mage noir pour le terroriser désormais. Élevé par son père, Tom Elvis Jedusor deviendrait autre chose.

En disparaissant dans un pop sonore, Dumbledore ne put toutefois s'empêcher de songer que l'inconvénient maintenant, c'est que personne ne saurait jamais rien de son exploit puisque à son époque, les gens ignoreraient tout de ce qu'il se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas accompli. Le vieil homme méritait pourtant d'être hautement récompensé. Même si on ne peut jamais le prouver, quiconque sauve une vie sauve le monde entier.

_Alors quelles sont vos impressions ? N'ayez-pas pas peur de reviewer !_


End file.
